Two black calliacs
by SWS-PTV
Summary: (Based on the song Two black calliacs by Carrie Underwood). When Rosalie find out that her husband Royce has been cheating on her, and Alice finds out that her fiance has been cheating on her, both of them are in agony. But these two men are the same person. The two women vow never to see each other face to face...until the funeral. (All human)(On hold)
1. Chapter 1

20th Of October (Preface)

Alice raised her head upwards, watching as the storm clouds flooded the clear sky and emptied their content on the open field. She looked at the limp body beneath her, her face curling into a snarl as she spat on the ground next to it, smothering it with the soul of her knee long boot, the ones she had met him in. Her face contorted with pain as she recalled this and felt a stab of pain in her heart. She fell to the ground, throwing her head back and howling, sobbing in grief, in anger, in hatred, in regret. Regret that she'd ever met him, regret that she'd answered the phone call, regret that she'd agreed with the stranger, regret a suspicious looking red liquid was running down her arms, staining her pale creme wedding dress, seeping into the intricate sleeve patterns. She threw the bottle she held in her hand and reached into the box at her feet for another, wrenching off the lid and taking a large gulp, cringing as the burning liquid ran down her throat, warming her insides and making her head spin. She dragged the bottle away from her swollen lips reluctantly, throwing the remaining half bottle to the floor and watching as it smashed into a million tiny pieces. The clear liquid spilt out and ran in a small river to the man laying at her feet, reminding herself of the terrible deed she had done, but when she leaned down and put her head to his still, cold chest, she was reminded of the reason and allowed the tears to fall. She fell to the ground, into the sea of alcohol and unfinished business. She rolled onto her side, talking his hand and kissing it lightly, resting it across his chest, drowning in tears. She took the other hand and placed it in the same place, over his heart, the heart that loved just a little too much. She moved his hair so that it covered the gash on his forehead, covering his stone body with a blanket and resting her head against it, willing herself to finish it, to cover his face, to never see him again. To never face that much heartbreak ever again, something, anything, to start a new, to fully erase the past. To well and truly end it.

She finally did it, covered his face. The only thing separating them was a thin sheet, her hand fluttered to his covered face, stroking his cheek with the thumb of her left hand, leaning her forehead on his, breathing steadily. Saying the least words he would ever hear, if he was still capable of that that is.

"Goodbye"

And she did what she had promised herself she would. She drew the dagger from the leather sheet on her belt and ended it. Forever.

* * *

**Please read...**

Hey! So, this song is based on a song by the amazing Carrie Underwood, Two black Cadillacs, the story will make more sense if you listen to the song, so here is the link: watch?v=PiLKkwZdZtg

Thanks for sticking with me and all my craziness, this story will probably have slow updates, But I'll update asap! And I know its short, but that's cause its a preface, the chapters will be longer, promise!

Ok, enough of my rambling!

See ya xxxx


	2. A fresh start

A fresh start

Don't shoot!

Ok, I know that you'll be thinking one of the following...

1. Finally, she's updated! Did she die or something?

2. A/N...shdfuiadifhaerih!

Or

3. Why's this called that?

Ok...you've probably noticed that I never, ever update...ever. This is for many reasons, but the main reason was that it got to the point that I hated writing...

It started off being that I couldn't be bothered to update (I have a reeeally short attention span), then it became that I couldn't update because of personal stuff, and then it became that I would absolutely hate updating and do anything to get out of it, including homework and revising (I know right! O: ) And I would get bored of a story line and want to make a new one but worry about what people would think and worry about not updating.

However, I still love writing, creating new things, and letting my imagination run wild, so I thought that the best thing to do now would be to just start all over again.

So...I'm going to stop updating, kaput, and start doing one-shots. I've decided to do this because then I don't have to worry about updating and deadlines and managing my time, but I can still write and continue doing what I love to do!

I completely understand if you un-follow or un-favourite my stories, it's entirely your decision, but I would really appreciate it if you didn't, it would mean a lot to me. Also, if I have some spare time, I will update my stories.

Thanks guys,

Lots of love from Bee xxxxx


End file.
